herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle is the daughter of the Gargoyles and a minor heroine of Monster High. Personality Rochelle is from Scaris, France. occupied a roof near a great cathedral. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all there is to know and chose Monster High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices people make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgon despite knowing he is already in a committed relationship with Cleo de Nile. Rochelle is an aggressive individual. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own autonomy. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Physical Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair with teal streaks. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking pink eyes, wings and horn-like ears on the top of her head. Her skin is also speckled, giving it a stone-like appearance. She has bright pink lipstick with grey and pink eyeshadow. Classic Monster Rochelle is a living gargoyle. Gargoyles, or actually grotesques since "gargoyle" in architecture refers exclusively to those statues designed to help the water flow from the rooftops, have become part of the cultural monster line-up in the '90s. Two of the most influential pieces of fiction to use grotesques and/or gargoyles are the 1994 series Gargoyles and the 1996 movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Relationships Family Except that her parents are gargoyles, nothing is known about Rochelle's family. Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam. Pet Her pet is a gargoyle griffin named Roux and she has belonged to Rochelle from the time she was hatched. Romance According to her diary, Rochelle has feelings for Deuce Gorgon, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him. Deuce lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Rochelle, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and fell in love. Though she knows Deuce has a girlfriend and is loyal to her, she's not ready yet to give up on him and keeps looking for ways to meet him, for example she had Roux steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her, Rochelle has talked about her feelings with Robecca Steam, who disapproves of her pursuits, fearing for her friend because of “the inevitable heartbreak”. In the Ghoulfriends Forever book, Rochelle has a gargoyle boyfriend in Scaris, named Garrott DuRoque. Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Humanoid Category:Pacifists Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Love Rivals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Voice of Reason Category:Golems Category:Movie Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes